Over You
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: Creddie/Seddie - A songfic - Over You by Daughtry


_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

Now that it's all over, I really can't believe Carly did that to me. I mean, she was my best friend, and I'd been chasing after her forever. So when she finally gave me a chance, I was ecstatic. I thought everything was going great. I mean, I would have done basically anything for her before we got together, especially if it had anything to do with becoming a couple, but I didn't realize, after we got together, she had me wrapped around her tiny little finger. I always thought Sam was the mean one.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

I really should've listened to Gibby – God, I never thought I'd say that. I should have seen that it was basically all Carly. I don't know when she started changing. She used to be really cool, sweet, nice, but still outgoing. Now, I don't think that is my kind of girl. She is really different now though, it's hard to describe. I don't want to say she only cares about herself; I still want to think she has some sympathy in there for Sam. As you can see, I'm over Carly, just when I thought I couldn't, with a little bit of help, I got over her.

_  
You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me._

It took a while to get over Carly though, she really did ruin all the memories we had together, even of before we were together. When Hollywood offered her that contract to be an actress she had her bags packed in an instant and when I asked about iCarly, about us she said "None of that matters," and slammed the door in my face. I was heartbroken. It was just me and Sam, and iCarly could no longer continue. But when she left so many other opportunities came and I realized one was standing right before me. Carly and me, we were never right for each other, it was always Sam. Why else did we fight so much?

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

So, ya, Carly broke my heart. That's probably partially my fault for falling in love (or saying I loved, for did I really love her?) my best friend. But she never had to be so harsh. Nor did she have to give in and get together with me. But I got better eventually, with the help of Sam, which made me realize that Sam had always been there. It took Sam awhile, she didn't want to be my rebound girl, and I realized she liked me, she always had.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know._

So I showed Sam that I was truly over Carly. All hints of her left. I kept iCarly stuff because that was all three of us. But I loved Sam, and I knew this was different, I could feel it, and it was a totally different feeling then with Carly. I know it's true. Eventually, Sam realized Carly was out of my mind, and that I was long over her.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

Now as I look at Sam standing before me in that white dress and the identical girl in a blue dress behind her I think of the brown haired girl that should be there. Just as that thought enters my head I see her enter unnoticed and slip into a back seat. I was long over her, and had long since stopped going to her movie premiers with Sam, but this simple action proves that though memories may be tainted by her cruel actions, they aren't forgotten, and some friendships can never be lost.

* * *

**Wow, two new things in one night(MORNING! God, I should go to bed).....then again, the other one was on my computer forever - but this one I just wrote now........**

**So I've always wanted to try a song fic. Also, I read a lot of other stuff besides Harry Potter, it just seems the only fan fiction I can write is Harry Potter, I've never tried any thing else besides HP and stuff I create myself (on paper). This is my first. I just heard this song and this popped into my head....(though as youtube video first, though I can't seem to creat those).....always said Creddie had to happen before Seddie.**

**Anyways, Carly is portrayed as a little mean here......I have nothing against Carly! Not a thing. For some reason this song just made me think of iCarly when I heard it & this was the only way it could go. I tried to give her a good moment at the end so she wouldn't seem all bad.**


End file.
